1. Field of the Invention.
This invention applies to watering and irrigation systems, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,757,140; 2,058,901; 2,624,619; 3,386,808; 3,612,404; and 4,635,848.
2. Problems in the Prior Art.
Although inventions of the nature involved here have been generated in the past, as taught by the above referenced prior art teachings, commercial and other uses of them have not obviated certain drawbacks in their features or uses. For example, clogging of conduits developed, particularly at or around check valves in the system apparata. The handling of, deposit in, and removal of bags containing liquid fertilizer from apparata containers have not been seriously considered in terms of combining such bags with elements of system apparata that facilitate working with such bags, so that such handling, deposit and removal would be accomplished quickly, efficiently and simply.